


Summer

by ctrl_plus_c



Series: Rarepair Week except im extremely late for it [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Shinguji has yet to study one more student on campus.
Relationships: K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: Rarepair Week except im extremely late for it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Summer

Dragging his fingers along solid metal plating, Shinguji watched Kiibo shiver slightly from the feeling. The robot laid on Shinguji's bed, the anthropologist sitting beside him and simply observing him. It had been weeks and no killing had begun, so Shinguji planned to study each and every student he was trapped here with, including the robot. Whilst he wasn't human, he was proof of human innovation and wit. Professor Idabashi must be as beautiful as Kiibo made him out to be if he had the ability to make something like this.

"Are you ticklish, Kiibo?" Kiibo looked up at him, confused as to what he meant. "It is a human reaction when certain parts of the body are stimulated." His mouth formed an 'o' as he considered an answer, looking at the wall instead of at Shinguji.

"I don't believe so." Shinguji moved his fingers, sliding them to the junction between Kiibo's arm and chest, where a smooth piece of uncovered cloth laid like skin. He went on to gently tickle him, moving from the spot to his metal covered sides and getting no reaction. Another thing to mark down on his checklist of things Kiibo could and couldn't do. It was an extensive list, but that was simply due to his profession. No matter how small a thing, he had to know each and every one of Kiibo's details, to study his beauty to the fullest.

Shinguji pursed his lips behind his mask as he marked off the word ticklish from the list sitting on his nightstand. He'd spent all night preparing it, thinking of everything Kiibo may or may not be able to do. How human was the ultimate robot? If anyone were to decide that, it was Shinguji, no matter how hard Ouma tried to make that judgement.

"There are people who are not ticklish, do not worry." He didn't think Kiibo would, but with how sensitive Kiibo was to robophobia he wouldn't be surprised. If Kiibo could breathe, he would assume he just let out a sigh of relief. Was he afraid that one thing being checked off Shinguji's list wouldn't qualify him as being human? He couldn't eat or breathe, nothing on Shinguji's list would make him any less human than that fact already did.

Focusing on the list, going down and considering what to try next (he ordered things alphabetically instead of in order of importance), the room was filled with the sound of whirring fans and the slight shuffling of bed sheets as Kiibo adjusted.

"Do you have any functions pertaining to a robot?" He asked. He was well aware he had no sort of weapon built into him, nor did he have any special powers such as super strength (an elderly man was far from anything super).

"Professor Idabashi designed me as human-like as possible!" Kiibo exclaimed proudly, even if he still looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. If Shirogane was not so privy to cosplaying real people, she might have had a challenge cosplaying Kiibo. It must have been difficult to replicate Kiibo's design regardless, if he was speaking the truth about how many prototypes Idabashi went through.

"I believe I have more research to do. Visit me again, if you will." Kiibo sat up as soon as Shinguji said that, standing up an politely thanking Shinguji for his time. 

"I believe that if anyone will prove I'm as human as everyone else, it is you, Shinguji!" Kiibo spoke happily, Shinguji smiling in amusement. He was proud of his robotic form yet still desired to be human.

Beautiful.


End file.
